


Stay

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Will you stay?





	Stay

They lay together afterwards, neither speaking a word, like it would be wrong to break the silence of the room. She didn’t know how long this would last, didn’t know how long Clary would stay this time. She didn’t want her to leave, but to ask her not to would reveal too much. She couldn’t.

 

The Clary moved, sliding out from under the sheets, red hair shining in the light as she paused, trying to locate her clothes. Izzy was quietly panicking, her mind going back and forth—should she ask her or not? It wasn’t until Clary was trying to do up her jeans that she made up her mind.

 

“Stay. Will you stay?”

 

Clary is silent for a moment and Izzy almost takes back what she says, regretting asking for this, regretting making Clary say no. She shouldn’t have hoped to start making this more than it was.

 

“I’ll stay. Of course I’ll stay.”

 

Izzy breathed a sigh of relief, a smile beginning to bloom on her face. Maybe she really had a chance that someday, hopefully, this would mean more to Clary too. Maybe someday Clary would love her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
